User blog:SGT.WOLFREN/Dead Frontier origins: Isaac Young ( insert your name here)
//..../// activating log //.../// password required //.../// : ******** login in........ please wait....... //.../// incorrect password //.../// warning! hacking device detected! //.../// access granted welcome Isaac young, head of the national hospital sercuity, Fairveiw //.../// Audio log found //.../// Date: ??/??/2018 //.../// play log Audio log: " hello... is this thing working...oh good... look i don't have time to give the full details but to whoever is reading this, there is something you need to know... ( noise heard in background)...Fuck!...how the hell to they get in...( noise of a loaded gun)... i hope they don't come through...anyway my name is Isaac young...the head of sercurity in the national hosptial based in fairveiw...( banging is heard)..look you can call me : IYNH but anyway...the infection is evoling...they are getting strounger...The adminstration must know about this thats.... ( a crashing noise is heard then gunshots)...shit!....they have broken through...Marcus cover that Door!...we are at the national hospital and we need help...i hope to god someone finds this" end of log Act 1: hang over 5 hours before outbreak... "Isaac!....for fuck sake, get the hell up" The shouts of my roommate that i call Sov didn't help the huge hang over i have after excessive partying last night....why do i have to go to work but soon as i could say anything, Sov tips a glass full of cold water over me. The coldness of the water rushs through my body that brings me to life. I eventully rise fro my bed and groan at my fellow room mate: "christ Sov.....you didn't have to do that" Sov unamussed of what i said, causally sorts out his tie and his fancy bussiness suit before replying: " Well for you information, the hospital has been harrasssing me for lat 3 hours trying to find out where you are.Something about new sercuity measures. you know i had meeting with Doctor Alder at secoronm tower today but i had to miss it to get your sorry ass up" I glare at Sov for a bit... Sov was a Ambassdor for medical affairs who was assessing Secoronm's tests on cancer subjects with this N-virus...i don't know all the medical fancy stuff by all i am is a captain of a sercutiy branch at National hosptial to protect the staff and patients from harm after a "accendient" in the med labs based there. I don't know what accendient happned there but i guess it was bad. Sov leaves my room and waits at the front door of my apartement ( well i should say "our apartement" but i seem to pay the bills more often than Sov) as i get changed into my sercuity uniform. Standard black boots, standard, shirt and combat trousers...pretty much the "standard" carp you get from a £1 store. I walk into my living room still trashed from the party last night and qucikly grab an apple as i apparach Sov waiting at the front door. As i apporach, Sov shakes his head in dissapointment before he tells me: " man, you totaly messed up the place...what the hell did you do last night?" I shrug at Sov as i grab the keys to my Shelby mustang but as i open my front door, Sov grabs me by the shoulder and asks: "you sure you want to drive by you don't seem to be sober. I can take you to the hospital" i reply as i bro fist his chest: " No thanks by i will be allright. anyway i would look stupid being in your Audi a5" Sov looks at me confused before realisng what i meant: "how many times have i told you that i'm not a cock just becuase i drive an Audi" We both laugh at each other as we leave the apartement where we are greeted by the warmth of the sun and sound of civilazation. As Sovq gets into his cock-mobile, I shout about gettting a pizza after work. Sov gives me a thumbs up as he drives off to Secoronm tower. I open the door of my blue mustang and get inside. I admire the interior of my car...still beautiful as it was before when i got this car. proud of what i got, i put the key into it's igition and turn it. The engine ticked over for a few second before it bursts into life. The mustang engine purrs at me like it was greeting me. Puttting my skull gearstick inot first gear, i drive towards national hospital... Act 2: sercuity messausres 3 hours before outbreak... The roads seem to be empty by useally at 11 am, the roads are full of cars. no problm as i put the pedal to the floor and the mustang raors as it "takes off" down the road but as i reached 160mph, someone steps infront of my car. There was nothing i can do where my car slams right into the person where it's body flys over it. A looud crack is eard as the body hits the floor. In shock i get of the car and apporach the body. I check for a pulse but the peron was a dead. I walk back to car and get my phone to dail the hospital but as i look back at the body....it was gone. I look around to see where the fuck that body went but as the phone call is recevied and the hospital operator starts talking, i notice something moving in a dark allyway. A drain lid comes flying out of it and something roars. So i pull out my USP in the glove box and apporach where i can smell of the sewers.When i found the entrance of the sewers, i see something glowing green inside. The green thing gives out an almighty roar then dissappears. Confused, I return back to my car and tell the operator that i called the wroung number ( stupid excuse, i know). I get into the mustang and contuine my journey back to national hospital. 1 hour before outbreak: "oh look who finally deiced to show up....Mister.young" says the most ingonrant peice of shit doctor i've ever met : dr.howard as i enter the A+E ward. Howard always hated me after i got him done for selling medication to thugs and etc. But the people at top thought howard was unreplaceable so they used one of my men as a scapegoat. Fucking bastard, one day i will put a round through his forehead and see if the smart ass smirks then. I simpllly give howard the middel finger and walk towards my office where i'm greeted by two of my colleagues: sgt. ronan and sgt. reznov. Ronan tells me of new patients coming that have been bitten or have had limbs "eaten" by their attackers. Confused i ask him: "how many patients like this have already came here?" Ronan pulls out his notebook and checks the list then gives out a satisfied goan where he repiles: "well we have 50 patients so far that have all died 30 mins after they arrived. i don't know how many more will come" Ronan puts the notebook back into his pocket and gives me a grin bu i know he is worried about whats going on. We didn't realized that reznov had left where we hear him call out in his russian accent: "you guys need to see this....that fucking bastard!" we rush into the staff room where we see Reznov wacthing a news broadcast on the staff Tv. The broadcast was about Violence happening all around fairveiw where random cameramen take shots of pople being torn to shreds and eaten by other "insane" civilians. A press confrence soon appaers at the high corunt of crysville in the centre of fairveiw. The press was questioning the leader and head medical doctor Alder of seconronm. me and the other just wacthed the TV as we heard the hospital go into a complete panic as they tried to save the current patients and the new ones that were coming in. the press asked questions about a virus that secrononm was using on their test subject and what happned to them. Alder just stood there and just told them extactly what happned...the virus was unstoppable. I clucth my hands in anger and quikcly grab the nearst phone and try to call Sovq...nothing. As i put the phone down, i swear the scream of a nurse nearby. I leave my two comrades only to see a nurse's body lying on the floor being eaten by an infected patient. The infected sees me and lets out a loud scream where more infected appear. The group soon rush me where i quickly pull out my USP and fire into the group. Some of the infected fall to the ground but some were still standing. Reznov and ronan soon join the fight where we finsh off the group. Reznov's radio soon echos the voice of other sercuity units that were getting overun by infected...I tell reznov and ronan to get the hell out of here. As we run towards the entrance of national hospital, we run stright into horde feasting into the bodies of the office workers and the civilains in the waiting room. The horde soon noticed us and started running at us. We fire into th hodre but our weapons was not effective enough to deal with large groups. Ronan tells us about getting shoutguns and mp5 this morning for new sercuity measures. We started to retreat to the hospital armoury as the infected flooded into the hospital... Act 3: Reznov!!!!!!!!! We fought our way throught a couple grooups of infected where we found ourselves barricadeing the threatre room. We used the threatre tables to cade up the doors as the infected swarmed into the room. Reznov was busy trying to pull open the lid off the air shft so we could escape through it. Me and ronan finally finshed the barricade and assisted reznov. tge loid now off, we make our way through the air vents whille hearing the echos of people dieing around us. With so much chaos, only our survval insticnts kept us going. WE had no idea where we were going but as we apporach a three way shaft, it collapses along with us where we find ourselves surronded by infected. luckly reznow nocticed the arnmoury in the next room so we draw out our pistols and fire into the horde. one by one the infected were fallling to the ground dead. WE reached the aroury door as more infected arrived...it took reznow a whille to unlock the door but eventully we retreated into the armory and locked the door behind us. Ronan and reznow grab a shotgun and most of ammo by someone else must of been in here while i grab an mp5. Now we were fully loaded, we open the door to see the infected have dissappered...using this as an advantage, we make our way out of the hospital but was we come back to the main entrance we see the massive battle between swat and the infected. I look at my comrades and they both nod...We kick down the the glass door and join the fight. Whille reznov and ronan take care of some fat infected, i help a swat ember struggerling with a rather musled infected. I grab the infected's head and throw it off the swat member but it soon gets up and charges me. As it gets close, i bott the thing in the face where it collapses on the ground but as it gets back u, I slam my boot onto it's back and fire a whole clip into it's head. The zed was oon replaced by more so i grab the swat ember and pull him onto his feet. More and more infected swarmed into the street that we were in...many swat members were being torn apart. We near a captain shout something along the lines of "get the fuck back to the station!". We followed the swat team to p13 where i notice SOV's Audi. Entering the sataion, i realized Chaotic fairveiw was becoming where i saw Officers killling crazed prisoners. The whole station was in rune where the main office looked like a bomb was went off: tables all over the place and estroyed, bodies everywhere, the screams of the wounded. Just as i could take eveything in, i'm jumped on by a pirsoner armed witha makeshift knife. I sturggle to get the prisoner off me but he was too stroung. All of a sudden, the prisoner freezes and stares at me then he falls to the side of me where i notice a knife sticking out of his. I Looking around I notice someone in a tored up suit and covered in blood. It was Sov! Sov apporaches me and pulls the knife out the dead prison's head before looking at me. I stare ino his eyes and noticed how this choas has changed him. he says to me: "That damn Bastad ruined my suit...oh i see that you have already met the infected?" Sov looks at my blooded sercuity uniform as he cleans the blood of the knife with the bottom of his blazer Category:Blog posts